Darcy méconnaissable
by WritingImagination
Summary: Deux Fitzwilliams dans une voiture. Ce que le colonel a à dire à propos de l'instance où le comportement de Darcy était méconnaissable. One-shot.


**Conversation en voiture**

« Et où allons-nous maintenant ? »

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était très confus en regardant son cousin, dont le comportement étrange commençait à le troubler.

« Je ne sais pas » fut la réponse brusque.

— Darcy, je dois dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez laissé deux jours en dehors de notre emploi du temps. Vous vouliez quitter Rosings samedi, ce que nous faisons, et pourtant vous n'avez prévu la réunion avec Lord – que pour mercredi. C'est tout au plus à une demi-journée de route. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête ?

Darcy ne répondit pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture pour éviter le regard scrutateur de son cousin. Enfin, il daigna répondre :

— Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Mais vous n'auriez sûrement pas voulu rester jusqu'à mardi ? Ou est-ce que je me trompe et vous êtes avide de la compagnie de notre tante ?

Le colonel Fitzwilliam gloussa à cela.

— Je ne peux pas dire ça, mais je suis très avide de la compagnie d'une jeune femme dont j'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance dans le Kent.

Darcy se renfrogna. Le colonel était déconcerté.

— Darcy, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Silence.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Miss Bennet ?

Plus de silence.

— Je comprends que vous n'êtes pas très amicaux, mais c'est un peu enfantin de garder une telle rancune.

Darcy se tourna pour faire face à son cousin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Que venez-vous de dire ?

— J'ai dit que je comprends qu'il y a une aversion mutuelle, mais en tant que personnes raisonnables, vous devriez vraiment ...

— Quoi!? s'exclama Darcy. Vous pensez qu'il y a une aversion mutuelle? Comment une telle idée vous est-elle venue ?

Fitzwilliam sembla légèrement embarrassé.

— J'ai bien peur que Miss Bennet y ai fait allusion à plusieurs reprises. Et … je pensais que peut-être vous aussi…

Darcy cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers son cousin et dit d'une voix étranglée:

— Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir les signes? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Mr. Darcy. Perplexe, il essayait de déchiffrer le comportement et les paroles de son cousin. Finalement, il dit :

— Vous allez devoir m'expliquer. Mais d'abord, disons au cocher où aller.

Darcy fit un signe vague de la main et dit :

— Allons deux jours plus tôt à Londres.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam relaya les instructions.

— Voulez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous êtes dans un tel état ?

Darcy soupira et grimaça.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

— Pourquoi pas par le début, dit le colonel avec un sourire ironique.

— Le début ..., répéta doucement Darcy, Eh bien ... j'ai accompagné mon ami Bingley et ses sœurs dans le Hertfordshire où il louait Netherfield. J'ai rencontré une demoiselle là-bas et je ... je suis tombé amoureux.

Darcy rougit légèrement à ces mots mais parvint à garder sa contenance. Son cousin pouvait déduire du ton de sa voix que l'histoire ne finissait pas bien.

« Vous êtes tombé amoureux? » Sa voix était imprégnée d'incrédulité.

— Oui, Fitzwilliam, je suis tombé amoureux. Bon Dieu, pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? Tout le monde me considère-t-il comme un diable sans cœur ? Même mon propre cousin qui, j'ose espérer, me connaît bien, ne peut imaginer que je puisse ressentir de l'amour ?

— Je sais que vous pouvez ressentir de l'amour, répliqua le colonel. Vous aimez Georgiana très fort. Je trouve juste incroyable de constater que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un que vous aimez si sérieusement d'amour romantique, sachant à quel point vous êtes difficile. Et je suis étonné que vous soyez si… vocal sur ce sujet.

— Vous avez demandé, répondit Darcy.

— Oui, en effet. Cela n'explique toujours pas votre attitude. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-elle déjà fiancée ? Est-elle décédée ? Vous a-t-elle refusé ? Avez-vous cessé de l'aimer ? N'était-elle pas sincère dans son affection ? Veuillez m'expliquer.

Darcy avait considérablement blanchi pendant ce discours.

— Vous ... vous aviez envisagé la possibilité que je puisse être refusé.

— Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde doit envisager cette possibilité; même le plus puissant des rois devrait l'envisager. Vous êtes un homme formidable, Darcy, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez être si unanimement aimé que toutes les personnes à qui vous demanderiez consentiraient à vous épouser.

Darcy pâlit encore plus. Son cousin commençait à s'inquiéter.

— Darcy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

« Je suis un imbécile ! » cria soudainement Darcy en jetant ses mains en l'air dans un geste sauvage. Il prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer, sous le regard alarmé du colonel.

— Je ... j'ai demandé Miss Elizabeth Bennet en mariage et elle m'a rejeté. Assez sévèrement d'ailleurs.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était légèrement abasourdi par ces aveux.

— Euh ... toutes mes condoléances.

— J'étais tellement sûr qu'elle m'accepterait que j'avais déjà prévu deux jours pour me rendre à Longbourn pour demander le consentement de son père avant nos affaires. Que pensez-vous maintenant de ma vanité? Ne vous retenez pas, j'ai déjà tout entendu. Et c'est bien pire quand ça sort de _sa_ bouche.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Écoute, Darcy, ...

Silence.

— Eh bien, peut-être que ...

Silence.

— Je suis désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Y a-t-il eu un malentendu ... ?

Darcy émit un grognement.

— Oui, plusieurs, mais cela ne fait pas autant de différence que l'on pourrait penser. Même sans ces malentendus, elle a quand même le sentiment que je suis ... « _le dernier homme du monde_ » qu'elle consentirait à épouser.

— Aïe.

— Effectivement.

— Avez-vous au moins essayé de dissiper les malentendus ?

— Oui, je l'ai fait. Je lui ai écrit une lettre.

— Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes partis.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu sa réponse ?

— À quoi bon ? Elle me déteste pour plus de raisons.

Fitzwilliam resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'expliquer:

— Votre estime pour Miss Bennet n'était pas du tout évidente, je vous l'assure. Je n'aurais probablement pas deviné si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. Elle était peut-être très surprise de votre demande et… peut-être a-t-elle mal jugé votre caractère. Vous êtes un personnage assez déroutant.

— Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup, dit Darcy avec ironie.

Soudainement, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers son cousin.

— Et, mon cher cousin, je soupçonne que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait indifférent envers Miss Bennet. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr si c'était une inclination passagère ou quelque chose de plus sérieux, mais vous avez ressenti ou vous ressentez toujours quelque chose pour elle !

— Oui, répondit calmement le colonel Fitzwilliam. Inutile de vous énerver. Elle est gentille et vive, charmante et jolie. Oui, elle me plaît, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas dans la compétition. Elle restera juste une bonne amie. Je me marierai là où il y a de la fortune et plus de sentiments que cette inclination passagère.

— Je ne fais pas partie de la compétition non plus, répondit Darcy. Je ne suis plus dans la course. Pour l'amour de Dieu, je suis le dernier dans la course depuis le début ! Et ne parlez pas d'elle comme si elle était un prix à gagner !

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

Le colonel était très patient avec son cousin agaçant, comprenant qu'il était très affligé en ce moment.

— Pardonnez-moi, cousin, je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser ... je suis tellement ... J'ai le cœur…

Darcy était à court de mots.

— Brisé ? suggéra le colonel Fitzwilliam.

— Oui, exactement, répondit Darcy en s'en rendant soudainement compte. J'ai le cœur brisé et je ne comprenais même pas ce que je ressentais jusqu'à ce que vous le disiez. Mais c'est bien ça. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. Je crains que les dégâts ne soient irréparables.

— N'exagérez pas.

— Je n'exagère pas, je suis tout à fait sérieux.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam essaya de consoler son cousin de son mieux, mais ses paroles réconfortantes ne semblaient pas apaiser la douleur de Darcy.

Après un moment, Darcy dit:

— Merci Fitzwilliam, pour ces paroles aimables. Je pense que ce qui m'aide le plus, c'est de vous en parler. J'ai dissimulé la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Miss Elizabeth depuis si longtemps ... J'en ai tout d'abord fait allusion à Miss Bingley et j'ai écrit à propos d'elle en termes très positifs à Georgiana, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment dit à personne ce que je ressentais, sauf à elle lors de ma demande en mariage. En ce moment, je me sens un peu désespéré, mais vous pouvez peut-être me donner un peu d'espoir. Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible – soyez honnête, je vous en prie – qu'elle ressente un jour les mêmes sentiments, la même affection pour moi ?

Le colonel Fitzwilliam hésita légèrement et cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Mr. Darcy.

— Eh bien ... cette possibilité existe toujours, mais je vous conseillerais de faire preuve de prudence. N'insistez pas. Laissez le temps faire son travail. Maintenant que les malentendus ont été dissipés, elle peut réfléchir à ses sentiments pour vous. Si vous vous rencontrez de nouveau, essayez de vous comporter du mieux possible. Je pense que c'est une personne très gentille, même si elle-même nierait cette qualité avec ferveur, et je pense qu'elle pourrait vous pardonner même si votre demande n'était pas… idéalement formulée.

— Comment savez-vous que ma demande était mal formulée ? Je veux dire, vous avez parfaitement raison, bien sûr, elle était affreuse, mais comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

— Vous êtes allé la voir sans aucun doute sur votre accueil. Elle est très perspicace et très intelligente, et même si vous ne disiez pas que vous n'aviez aucun doute sur sa réponse, je serais surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas compris en observant votre comportement.

— Oui, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais je pense qu'elle l'a remarqué. J'étais tellement absorbé par le moment ... Je pensais que son rougissement voulait dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, mais maintenant je sais que c'était probablement dû à la colère et à l'embarras.

Mr. Darcy soupira et continua :

— J'apprécie beaucoup votre conseil. Je pourrais peut-être la revoir quand je me rendrai à Longbourn pour vérifier les sentiments de Jane pour Bingley. Mais pour le moment, je dois arrêter d'y penser et me distraire. J'aimerais tellement que nous allions à Londres à cheval et non en voiture, je dois évacuer ma frustration par l'activité physique. Je vais continuer à faire de l'escrime et de l'équitation et à marcher aussi.

Le colonel sourit, « Miss Elizabeth aime marcher. »

Darcy sourit également, mais ce fut un demi-sourire triste. « Oui, elle aime vraiment cela. »

* * *

 **Après le mariage**

Mr. Bingley plaisantait sur le fait que par le passé, il craignait la mauvaise humeur de Darcy le dimanche soir.

— Mais il semble que tout a changé, ça y compris, depuis qu'Elizabeth a finalement eu pitié de lui et a accepté de l'épouser, dit-il en rigolant.

Elizabeth et son mari rougirent mais restèrent silencieux.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam sourit.

— J'ai déjà eu à supporter un Darcy très irrationnel, coléreux, soupe au lait, déprimé et au cœur profondément brisé, pendant toute la durée d'un trajet du Kent à Londres, sans autre chose pour me distraire. Son comportement était méconnaissable.

Mr. Darcy s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Oui, eh bien, c'est assez peu généreux de votre part de mentionner en compagnie le moment où vous m'avez vu à mon plus faible, Fitzwilliam. S'il vous plaît, n'en dites pas plus.

Mais sa femme était vraiment intéressée.

— Je vous en prie, dites-moi, mon cher cousin, s'exclama Mrs. Darcy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ai-je raison de penser que vous faites allusion au moment où vous avez quitté Rosings après avoir fait ma connaissance ?

— Oui, Madame, ce moment même. Darcy, je ne peux rien refuser à la maîtresse de maison. Je ne suis qu'un invité après tout. Bien, puisque vous tenez à savoir, Mrs. Darcy, laissez-moi d'abord vous dire que nous avons gaspillé deux jours à Londres au lieu de rester en votre agréable compagnie à Rosings, parce que mon cher cousin avait prévu deux jours pour aller à Longbourn afin de demander le consentement de votre père.

Darcy rougit profondément et regarda obstinément le sol pendant que sa femme essayait de capter son regard. Elle semblait amusée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher, je savais déjà que vous preniez mon acceptation pour acquise lors de votre première demande.

Darcy ne la regardait toujours pas.

— Au point où vous pensiez que j'avais déjà tout organisé dans mon emploi du temps ?

— Euh ... non. C'est vrai que c'était un peu extrême. Au moins, vous n'aviez pas commandé la bague de mariage à ce moment-là, réjouissons-nous-en.

Son mari ne répondit pas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le sol.

— Oh mon dieu, Fitzwilliam, vous aviez déjà commandé la bague ? Et quoi d'autre, la robe de mariée, le bouquet, les fleurs, la nourriture pour la réception ? Aviez-vous déjà réservé la salle de réception ?

— Non, non, non, dit Mr. Darcy pendant que son regard croisait enfin celui de Mrs. Darcy. Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Pas même la bague. C'est-à-dire, j'avais regardé des bagues mais je n'en avais pas acheté, j'aurais voulu que vous choisissiez votre préférée.

Il fallut toute la force de volonté d'Elizabeth pour l'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam toussota et Mr. Bingley pouvait à peine cacher son rire. Georgiana, qui était restée silencieuse et avait tout suivi avec un grand intérêt, regardait son frère et sa belle-sœur avec des yeux écarquillés. Le colonel continua:

— Quoi qu'il en soit, le moral de mon cousin était si bas qu'il me parlait d'un ton brusque avant de s'excuser la seconde suivante pour ensuite de nouveau me lancer des reproches. Il m'a accusé de ne pas être indifférent à vos charmes et il a débité de telles exagérations dramatiques sur son désespoir, mais je ne les répéterai pas parce que je le prends en pitié en le regardant maintenant.

— Ou vous avez peur, observa Bingley car Darcy regardait son cousin d'un air menaçant.

— Vous m'avez eu, gloussa le colonel Fitzwilliam. Vous êtes très perspicace, Mr. Bingley.

Ils rirent tous, même Mr. Darcy réussi à faire un petit rire et le sujet fut clos. La soirée se termina agréablement.

Plus tard cependant, lorsque leurs invités furent partis et que seuls Georgiana, Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam Darcy restaient dans le salon, Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de demander:

— Tout ce que notre cousin a dit est-il vrai, mon frère ?

Mr. Darcy hocha la tête un peu maladroitement.

— La fois où vous étiez si déprimé, ce n'était pas seulement parce que vous ne voyiez plus Elizabeth comme je le pensais. C'était parce qu'elle vous avait brisé le cœur ?

Il n'y avait aucun ton d'accusation dans la question, mais Mr. Darcy s'empressa néanmoins de défendre son épouse.

— C'était bien mérité, Georgiana, vous devez me faire confiance à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas répéter ce que je lui ai dit parce que j'ai trop honte et que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que vous pensiez mal de moi. Mais s'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que mon chagrin et ma déception étaient des plus mérités.

Elizabeth posa sa main sur celle de Fitzwilliam et parla d'une voix apaisante:

— Fitzwilliam, nous avons convenu de ne pas contester le blâme relatif à cet événement. La conduite ni de l'un ni de l'autre n'était irréprochable, mais nous devons regarder vers l'avenir, vivre dans le présent, et ne retenir du passé que ce qui peut nous donner quelque plaisir.

— Vous avez raison.

Darcy soupira et il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Elizabeth avant de serrer légèrement.

Georgiana se tourna vers sa nouvelle sœur.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit, mais je suis très heureuse que vous lui ayez pardonné, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rougit.

— En vrai, nous nous sommes pardonnés l'un l'autre. De plus, le discours n'avait pas commencé trop mal.

S'adressant à son mari, elle continua :

— Si vous aviez laissé de côté la première phrase sur la lutte, et n'aviez gardé que la phrase sur l'admiration et l'amour, puis en étiez resté là, j'aurais été plus polie dans mon refus. Vous avez très bien parlé de vos sentiments de passion, mais il aurait été préférable de ne pas insister autant sur ces autres sentiments. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que nous ayons parlé franchement et je suis contente que nous ayons réglé nos différents. Mais je préférerai que nous parlions de choses plus joyeuses.

Darcy sourit.

— Votre connaissance et l'histoire de notre rencontre m'ont apporté beaucoup plus de plaisir que de peine.

— Je l'espère bien ! s'écria Elizabeth, Quel genre de mariage serait-ce s'il en était autrement ?

Darcy acquiesça de la tête et continua :

— Et la peine la plus aiguë que j'ai ressentie était lorsque je vous ai vu pleurer après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à Lydia. Je vous veux dans ma vie, mais avant tout je veux que vous soyez heureuse.

Ses yeux étaient tendres et les émotions qu'elle y distinguait lui coupèrent le souffle.


End file.
